Uchiha Madara - story of an eventful reincarnation
by Kaidus
Summary: Madara Uchiha in the universe of Stargate SG1
1. chapter 1

During the fourth shinobi world war, I, Uchiha Madara gained the power of the Juubi as a Jinchuuriki. I thought I am almighty. The Sharingan gave me power beyond comprehension, but in the end I was too weak to bring the world to an era of peace. Furthermore, I thought that I am infallible. The actions of black Zetsu taught me otherwise. I could never defeat my rival Hashirama, the Senju sage.

Now, all I can see is darkness. I see nothing, hear nothing. Even so, I won't give up. ... I will never give up. As long as I still have my consciousness I will fight for peace. Even if I don't have the power of a god I am going to have the power of a god. No! I will become much more powerful than a god.

With this mindset Uchiha Madara lived in this void, until a crack suddenly appeared. All of a sudden, Madara could see and hear again. The Sharingan is usable again and some other power is now inside him. Using this opportunity, black flames appear around the cracks making them finally scatter after some time. Seeing a way out, Madara jumps through the hole.

How do you readers find my story. I wish for your truthful and hopefully less negative critics.


	2. chapter 2

I suddenly appeared in a forest. The trees remind me of my time in Konoha. This nostalgic and awful feeling of the failed experiment Konoha makes me want to destroy it. No! My honor as a Uchiha as well as careful considerations of the unknown whereabouts prevent me to act impulsively. First, I have to find living people. What's more, I have to find out about my new power I got during my untimely... death.

Suddenly, I sense some presences some distance away. They seem to search for something or someone. It doesn't matter to me anyway. I can get some information out of them. I approached them, after seeing me they point their sticks against me while speaking some strange language. They wear some armor and have a mark on their forehead. My answer is of course to cast a simple Genjutsu to satisfy my curiosity.

Interesting! They have gates to bring them from one planet to another. You just need to insert the code to the device and the gate will transport you to a specific planet. What I find infuriating is the nonsensical notion that some weak worms dare to call themselves gods when even I admitted myself to be too incompetent to see myself as one (for now). Their technology on the other hand is me/eat as well as dangerous for me. The upside of this is the possibility to cut the training time of the pawns while still being useful in battle.The downsides are obvious. First, I don't have any pawns right now and secondly my life may be endangered. After all, their technology enables them to destroy entire planets. I also learned something else such as their language and traditions. If a Worm defeats another(make another submit or kill **that animal** ) then all of its property and people belong to the winner. First, I have to establish myself as someone more powerful than the imposter by killing the worm on this planet Erius.

The planet doesn' t have the necessary resources and its position is too far away from the other planets making this planet unimportant for the worms (especially system worms). It is an insult for me to stain their blood with my own hands. After conquering this planet I at least have more than enough time to build up my forces.

With the Genjutsu I brought the Jaffa to the place where worm Zeus resides. His palace is filled with gold and other unnecessary things that every palace of such worms possess. The Jaffa warriors before the palace tell us to stop. I ignored them of course. Seeing that I am unwilling to stop, they fired their weapons against me. I just used the skeleton form of Susannoo to block them to meet Zeus. The Jaffa understand that this is someone challenging their god. They were dumbfounded that the man didn't retaliate against the attackers as every Goa'uld would have done. Could he be a system lord challenging the weakened Zeus? After all, Zeus was brutally beaten in his last great war against his enemy Cronus. But he doesn't seem to have a Goa'uld inside him.

Madara appeared in front of Zeus. Before the worm God could do anything else, he died by the hand of the skeleton Susannoo. After doing that deed, some Jaffa beside their ex God finally react. They immediately kneel down while Telok (First Primus) says:

"Lord, you have slain our god and by right of succession taken his territory. We pledge our lives to your service."

Madara stands still and is shocked. Not that the proclamation surprised him much, but he could sense the hidden power within him getting stronger affecting the already perverse amount of chakra within him getting denser. His Sharingan suddenly evolves to an Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. He gets the ability to use Kamui (special space time Jutsu of the Sharingan user Obito).

Is it a coincidence that I get such benefits right after the pledges? I must test my theory about my new power immediately.

While Madara stands and thinks absentmindedly, the first Primus Telok is afraid. Could he have offended his new God already? The fact that his new master 's eyes change it's form may be hinting to it. How can I solve my hopeless situation?

Madara finally answers:

"I accept your pledges. As for you kneeling down I won't accept my warriors kneeling down to anyone from now on. Bow your heads to me when addressing me. Tell every subordinate of mine that I, Madara Uchiha, am your new God and Leader. You are dismissed."

After that proclamation the Jaffa respectfully leave to fulfill the order given to them. Madara can only wait and he hates waiting with a passion. That's, why he begins to train in the forest. During training he instantly realized that the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan doesn't require more chakra than the regular Sharingan, which is insane, because the current Susannoo contains the entire forest for example ( it is just as big as the forest of Konoha). He can now use the Rinnegan once again. What happens, if he can make his newfound power even stronger? The only missing power of him is Senjutsu (... originally from Hashirama) aka sage mode.

How did he get this strength? Could it be that he is going to be used by someone else again? If that is the case, he must prepare himself for such a confrontation. For now, he will use his possible benefactor as the benefactor is using him.

Suddenly he feels his strange power getting more powerful at once, enhancing all of his Chakra related abilities once more. He feels much more powerful than his former self as the Juubi Jinchuuriki ( container of the 10 tails demon). So his theory has proved to be true and his new found power is directly connected to the number of his believers. There may be some other aspects about the whole matter, but that requires further research.

 **I hope that the second chapter is acceptable for you readers as well. Should I edit some passages? Have I forgotten something important? Please give your two cents to the story. If you want to support me financially, please donate on the site**.me/EastNovel **( I stop with the advertisement after chapter 5).**


	3. chapter 3

Today is just like every other day. We slaves either work on the fields or in the mines desperately trying to mine some leftover Naquadah. If we work too slow, we will either get beaten green and blue or die a painful death. Just as we were about to work again, some Jaffa warriors suddenly appear declaring the death of the former God Zeus by their new God and leader Madara Uchiha. It simply doesn't interest me who our God is as long as he isn't crueler than Zeus was.The cycle of a slave to wake up, eating breakfast (if one can call it that way), working, getting beaten up, having lunch (...), working, getting beaten up and sleeping won't change anyway as long as you are alive and not too malnourished. I seem to be the only one thinking that way, because the people on my planet were fairly well knowledgeable about technologies and my believe only extend to technologies. The others are in most cases believers of some God (even if it happens out of fear).

I hated the Goa'uld with all my being. After all, they nearly killed everyone of my home planet. Especially the murders on my family members has driven me to attack the superior (in terms of weaponry) killer. An energy shield protects the murderer from my energy projectile. I see his glowing eyes and know instantly that the killer of my family is a Goa'uld. I later learned that his name is Cronus and he searched for planets with lots of Naquadah. Now, I am someone who doesn't even have a name anymore. I am just a broken slave.

Coming back to the present I notice something odd about the Jaffa guards. They reveal happy faces as if they received the highest honor possible. This nonsensual notion was put back in my head immediately as we slaves are forced to pick up our work again.

The next morning we are called to God Madara to pay our respect as slaves. Madara is an armored man with long black hair , red eyes, dark skin and an aura making even me , a non believer overthinking about the existence of a God of death. The sheer pressure of it is suffocating, which can never be replicated by a Goa'uld. All he does is staring at us , while he seems to be lost in his thoughts. After some time he says:

"I , Uchiha Madara, declare hereby the abolishment of slavery. My basic rules will be written in the board on the market. Everyone except of the Jaffa under 40 years of age are forced to attend to school. The school is a place to learn reading and writing, learning basic arithmetic and basic military training. The school has to be attended for 2 years. Anyone who already has basic knowledge of at least one of the subjects mentioned before shall go to the the instructors behind me and be tested (transformed blood clones of Madara) to gauge their cabibility as a senpai. You are dismissed."

The former slaves are shocked. They never thought to be free from slavery one day. They always thought it to be natural to serve their respective God as slaves. Furthermore, God Madara wants us to attend school to learn reading and writing? Only the gods themselves and the Jaffa are allowed to learn that. At least, it was said so by the former God Zeus. After some deliberation, some slaves go to the supposed teachers to be examined. I, the lowly slave, never expected that my decision to follow God Uchiha will change my life and mindset forever.

I just can't write long chapters. Sorry about that

PS: If you wish to support me financially, please donate me on . me/EastNovel


	4. chapter 4

3 months later - viewpoint of Uchiha Madara

Finally, the Jaffa finished their special training. This kind of training is to remodel their notions of waging war. They learnt how to sneak attack and deceive the enemy while not making any noises. In short, I taught them how the Shinobi forces operate and it is surprising to see the Jaffa succeed so swiftly. Especially the weights are a good way to strengten their bodies which is why I ordered them to always wear them. With their persistence and obedience they may even become part of my Anbu forces. For now, they should watch me assassinate the other minor Goa'ulds by travelling to the other worlds with me.

The first step is to search for information of a specific target without getting near the target. In short, I just ask my subordinates about my first target. Secondly, I travel to the planet of my worm to get more precise information. Thirdly, I get into close range of the target. Whenever the situation is suitable, the worm will then be assassinated, however, as a novice, one should only assassinate a target after knowing the daily activities of said target. That greatly enhances the chance of success. Before assassinating the first target, I take all the memories of said worm. After assassinating some targets, I order Telok to kill another worm in another planet. It is a great method to take away all future hesitation of the Jaffa to take care of the supposed gods. He makes use of the decoys to confuse the guards. The protection of the worm is ineffective against weapons like swords or knives which enables his quick death.

After killing some more targets we return to our home planet. My power is still not enough to take control of several planets, which is why I took all the available ressources of the killed targets with my new ability Kamui ( slaves included). The increase of the population plus resources like Naquadah is the great step towards the building of a strong empire with a monarchy. I have chosen this political form to enable me multiple things like giving me absolute control over my subjects as their religious and worldly leader. That way, no one will be able to outvote me in the council (as the federal gouverment) I elect like Konoha did with their Hokage. Despite that I will allow some sort of democracy in form of the population electing advisors for the council and their provincial gouverments for daily tasks. It is always good to keep some free will of the population. That way, the population will stay content and their loyalty to me is secured and discontent and disloyalty towards possible invaders like the supposed gods assured. Under my instruction, the Jaffa tell the masses about their successful assassination attempts :

Telok: The Goa'uld are not gods and should not be feared as such. We Jaffa could assassinate various of the supposed gods while they could not even retaliate in any way. I myself killed the Goa'uld Banaded. As a demonstration of their mortality against us mortals, we have brought a god with us".

After that proclamation the supposed God Banaded ( name stolen from the fiction leadership of a troll emperor) was brought to the podium for all to see. The God is in pain, squirms around and wants to escape, but the container prevents him from doing that. Telok opened the container freeing its prisoner. Trying to escape he frantically jumps away, until Telok pointed his weapon against him and shot him down.

The audience is shocked. That is the being they served and died for in the past? After realizing this fact they felt ashamed of themselves. Some of them are enraged. How can they endure the death of their loved ones for some petty excuse of a God? They begin to even question about the supposed God Uchiha Madara. Is it possible that he impersonates a God? Is he a fraud as well? Madara instantly knows with his Sharingan that some people question his divinity. His plan begins to take fruits. After the death of the worm, Uchiha Madara goes to the podium and declares:

Uchiha Madara: I am no God".


End file.
